Glitch
DO NOT POST CURRENT GLITCHES A Glitch (or bug) is a fault in the program that causes it to function improperly. The severity of the glitch may vary. Abuse of glitches is against the Terms and Conditions of R2Games or other Crystal Saga providers. The punishment varies depending on the particular glitch, and to the degree it was abused. Minor glitches generally go unpunished, while major glitches typically lead to a ban (temporary or permanent). Temporary Storage Glitch Patched in the 5/15 Update This Glitch allowed for the storage of certain items in the Temporary Storage. Execution: Fill backpack fully with items. Normally, as you try to pick up certain items, a timerbar on the bottom slowly fills up as the item is picked up. However, with a full backpack, a message shows up saying that you can't pick it up currently. By dropping an item that can be picked up later (Potions work well here), we now have a backpack that has one slot free to pick up the item you want. Pick up the item you want, and during the timerbar is filling, quickly pick up the earlier dropped item. As the backpack is now full, the timerbar item cannot be stored in backpack, and automatically goes to temporary storage. This bug no longer works, as the item remains on the ground with the backpack full. Use: *Store Rainstones from Island of Blessing *Store Treasure Chests from Treasure Trove *Store Dragon Sword (item) from DragonSpine Battlegrounds *Store Chamber of Fate Items Box Timer Glitch Patched in the ??? Update This Glitch allowed a player to remain in an area after the event has ended. Execution: As the game does not allow a person to teleport during the time a timerbar is running for opening a pack, this bug abuses that to keep a player inside an area. When the timer buff that kicks you out of an area runs close to ending (1 second or less), quickly try to open a pack. With the timerbar of the pack running, the timer buff will end while you are still trying to open the pack, causing you to remain within the area you are in beyond the event time. This bug no longer works, as the timer buff is now a silencer buff, and as such you cannot open packs during this time anymore. Use: *Win Crypt-First Place Pack immediately after reset *Win Hellstorm-First Place Pack after reset *Remain in Island of Blessing after event is over NPC Code Glitch Partially patched in the 5/15/14 update. Fully patched in the 5/22/14 update. This Glitch allowed a player to use an NPC code to quickly find the correct NPC. Execution: As each npc holds its unique ID, by finding the npc code, the player is capable of finding the correct NPC that leads to the intended result. With the 5/15 patch, it was no longer possible to find the npc codes as npc linking was disabled. This did not prevent people who already had the code from reactivating the code in a specific chat. This bug was finally patched in the 5/22 patch, when all npcs codes have been entirely disabled ingame. Use: *Complete Crypt without fail-First, Second, Third Place Pack: Collecting the codes of the correct npcs for each level would create a list of npcs that when clicked, one would always lead to the correct npc, whereas the other two would not be able to find their corresponding npc and hence not work. By doing so, one is capable of just having the list of npcs per level and keep clicking, executing a perfect crypt run without ever having to guess on any level. *Fairy Hunt: Each fairy has its own NPC code, which when listed and clicked upon, would always lead to the only fairy that exists. Used to quickly and correctly find the fairy. Divine Soul Timer Glitch Patched in the ??? update. This Glitch allowed a player to remain equipping an expired item in divine soul, thus gaining stat bonuses for items that should be destroyed. Execution: Typically used with the Dragon Sword (weapon). By equipping the Dragon Sword in divine soul, one would gain stats based on 30% of the Dragon Sword stats. However, upon the timer running out for the equipped Dragon Sword, the Dragon Sword is not removed, and 30% of the stats still remain active, even if the item itself is expired. This bug no longer works, as expired items now do automatically delete upon exiting the game in the divine soul menu. Use: *Keep a Dragon Sword (weapon) within the divine soul indefinitely, gaining stats equal to 30% of the Dragon Sword. *Keeping a Wheel of Fortune within the divine soul indefinitely, gaining no stats. *Keeping a Lucky Ring within the divine soul indefinitely, gaining stats equal to 30% of the ring. Fragarach Fusion Glitch Patched in the ??? Update This Glitch was an oversight of the GMs. Fragarach fusion was originally set to not allow Superior Fragarach Weapons to be fused to another Fragarach Weapon, but failed to do anything about Perfect Fragarach Weapons. Execution: By fusing a Perfect Fragarach Weapon to an any level Fragarach Weapon, you can get a Perfect Fragarach Weapon as the secondary stats. Auguric Fragarach Weapons do not work here, even if it was not stated originally. This oversight is now fixed, with it now being impossible to fuse any Fragarach Weapons to any other Fragarach Weapon, regardless of level. However, those prior to the update who have fused a Perfect Fragarach Weapon to their current weapon still keep their secondary weapon stats. Use: Fusing Fragarach Weapons to gain enormous stat boosts Argentina Male Priest Graphical Glitch Patched in the 7/3/2014 Update A male priest wearing the Argentina Costume would experience that the body of the character disappeared, leaving only the hair behind. Execution: By wearing or previewing with the Argentina (M), a male priest character would experience that his whole body disappears. This bug is now patched, with players who bought Argentina (M) are now capable of seeing themselves again. Eidolon Leveling Glitch Patched in the ??? Update An Eidolon, upon rebirthing and having not done the level 80+ main quests, would be able to access the main quests and complete them with access to the Heavenly Isle. Experience values are not scaled, and the experience gained are in the upscale of millions for low level, allowing for instant fast leveling. Execution: By Teleporting to Heavenly Isle, by either the Fallen Angel Rebirth Quest or with the Wedding Teleport Ring, a low level Eidolon was capable of recieving these quests and completing them. A friend to help kill is highly recommended, but not necessary. This oversight is now patched, with low level eidolons no longer capable of recieving these quests. Category:Game Mechanics